1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to items of jewelry in general, and in particular to a clasp or catch for securing such items on the wearer. The clasp is easy to operate, and offers improved security even in the open position such that if inadvertently opened the bracelet or necklace would not necessarily drop off the wearer.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Known prior art are the ubiquitous clasps or catches known in the trade by the names "spring ring", "lobster claw", and "box catch". They are generally difficult to manipulate and close with one hand, and when open have their ends fully disengaged.
The spring ring and lobster claw catches require the wearer to chase the open end of a bracelet while at the same time operating the spring mechanism of the catch. The box catch requires the wearer to push two loose ends toward each other with one hand.